We didn't start the fire
by Extrminate12
Summary: Issei has women, has his music and two peverted best friends how does a fallen angel change that? and what will awaken? bishop with a fire in his heart, issei. AU story.
1. the start

Chapter 1- the start

The girls were getting changed again, nothing new, nothing special and nothing a normal teenage boy wouldn't picture in his head whilst talking to his friends.

But these two imbeciles weren't your average high school students no these were below average perverted little bastards…. But I'm getting ahead of myself. These peculiar little men are where our story begins with them trying to push the other out of the way to get a good look at a certain girls 'rack' as they called it unknowing to the a certain other student was walking up behind them from where they hid on the side of some stairs inside a bush.

Suddenly this person grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them away from there little hidey spot, the boys knowing who it was just let it happen but not before letting out an indignant squeak when they first felt the tug. The girls inside heard the squeak and wondered what it was not really minding the peculiar sound.

Back outside with the boys they themselves were continuing to be dragged not noticing the stares from the other students and continued to do so until they were at the hill in which they just were before whilst they were watching the girls football team practice, staring lustfully at how their 'assets' moved with their motions and then dropped them on the grass but not harshly.

They then watched silently as the teenage boy moved around them to then stand in front of them. His name was Issei Hyoudou he wore the typical uniform for their school with the black and white jacket with black suit trousers and black shoes. He wore a red undershirt and has brown hair. But the most startling orange eyes you have ever seen.

Facing them the way he was the two boys he had just dragged from their 'looked down upon' activities the glasses and the properly put on uniform meant that he was Motohama, with greasy black hair and smaller stature. The other was one identified with his crew cut black hair taller frame and less creepy smile, one called Matsuda.

Issei was not the tallest or the smallest the middle man, also known throughout the high school as the only boy who could reign in the other two without beating them up or raising his voice. He was known as the 'voice of reason' because of his habit of getting the two perverts out of trouble.

He was getting ready to give these two another lecture. "guys." He started. "you can't keep doing this I swear to god I can't keep getting you out of trouble like this."

The two boys looked up to him, in more ways than one. "I'm sorry dude it's just the way we are."

The boys looked down at the two pitifully. "I'm not always goanna be there to get you guys out of trouble one day someone's goanna find you, goanna want to kill you and I won't be there to stop you."

"Dude we will but, these are our glory day's man." The short one said standing up.

"yeah." The tall one said standing up. "I mean this is our time man common were at a mostly girls school and can I just say that most of those girls as so freakin' hot."

"And you think you can entice them with peeping on them." Issei in short was very confused with their logic.

The short one continued. "We'll be doing this until were out of high school we've told you when we get jobs we'll probably be fired if we do anything like this."

"Then why aren't you practicing now?" the middle one asked.

"Because then we'll miss out on all the hot chicks." The tall one exclaimed.

"No you're not, you're just driving them away, if you want to have sex with them all you have do is…"

"Get back together with you and rock like the old days, we know" they finished Issei's sentence for him. The boy had the nerve to look sheepish and rub the back of his head.

"Common dude you know why we quit." The tall one said.

"I got you laid didn't I?" Issei demanded.

"Yes but those girls didn't care who we were they only cared that we were in a band with you hotshot." The short one declared.

"Well I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically. "When I'm rocking all over the world where are you gonna be." He pointed at him.

"At my home." The tall one said. "With a stable job and a girl that likes me."

"Just one?" The rock star joked.

"Dude come back to reality you could pull that off we couldn't." the short one said annoyed.

The boy Issei shook his head the fire now gone. "Anyway I gotta get home try not to do anything stupid."

"Were not idiots." The short one declared. As issei turned and started walking away.

"Sure you aren't." he didn't miss a beat whilst walking away.

(Line break)

He had collected his bag and had just walked out of school whistling on his way home, when he felt a tingle at the back of his neck. He stopped and turned to see if someone was watching him. His eyes flew to a second story window where a woman was standing though he was sure she was a woman as her figure pointed out. All he could clearly see was long stunning red hair coming out of her head and going down to her waist. And suddenly in a flash of red she was gone.

Issei looked at the window for a few more seconds before shaking his head at himself and continued walking on. Unbeknownst to him the figure went back into the window to watch him walk away.

"Who is that boy?" the scarlet woman asked her second in command. The other woman in the room quickly went to the window to look at the boy who had caught her best friend's interest.

"That his Issei Hyoudou also known as the 'voice' or the 'voice of reason' he is known for having contact with the two perverts of this school I … forgot their names but they are notorious for getting into trouble and Mr Hyoudou is notorious for getting him out of it. One would think that he himself would be a tyrant but he is very popular with the girls and most would agree that he does have a beautiful voice." The black haired beuty finished her report then asked her best friend. "why do you find him interesting?"

"He has a fire in his soul." The mastermind replied mysteriously. "And he's hot." She then added. Her second in command then proceeded to bang her head against the glass with and a teardrop above her head though she knew her leader was dead serious.

(Line break)

On his walk back Issei had to cross a bridge over a high way this was his normal route home to a place where his parents disproved of his actions both behind the mike, in bed and both.

He then stopped and took a deep breath and then looked left the clouds formed in a way that when they hit with the sun they gave of this all round vision of beauty Issei's head refused to relax as it attempted to come up with lyrics to describe this beautiful day. To this day when I ask Issei why he stopped I still get the same answer, he didn't have a clue and when he first tried to describe that vision to me I was nothing short of confused.

"H-hi." A nervous voice said from behind. Completely surprising him and he quickly turned around to see a petite looking girl standing there with her hands in front of her. "Would go out with me please." She squeaked out. Issei was astounded it probably took all of her courage to do that he wondered as his eyes racked over him he figured she was younger than him, his age being 17.

He then smiled softly and spoke. "You know I like to know a girl's name before I go out with her." His voice equally as soft.

Her eyes seemed to widen when he spoke. "M-my Name's Rayn-nare"

His smile seemed to widen a bit. "Nice to meet you Raynare my names Issei and I would love to go out with you." Issei prayed that didn't sound to weird, but she started to smile making him feel better.

"Great!" she exclaimed very excited.

"what time do you finish school tomorrow?" he asked kindly. Today was Thursday and tomorrow would be a Friday night so he was free to stay up late, but not too late he had work in the morning and anyways he was sure that she wasn't the type of girl who fucked on her first date.

"3pm." **(a/n sorry if school times are different in Japan I'm only going off the times I go by.)** answered back confidently.

"Perfect meet me at ash street around half past 3, leave the rest up to me." He said back with equal confidence. She then squealed slightly and stepped up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek when she pulled back and realized what she had done a blush immediately stained her cheeks. Then she quickly turned and ran towards the stairs but stopped at the top of the stairs to look back at him and say. "See you tomorrow." Then jogged down the stairs out of sight.

The teenager than proceeded to chuckle then turn on the spot, whistling all the way home. Little did he know that a set of eyes were watching him knowing that the time was almost upon them to strike.


	2. the calm

Chapter 2- the calm

Issei walked home it was a pleasant walk but one that is not usually done with a spring in one's step and a tune sung on one's lips. This was the way that this young man was walking home after a pleasant meeting with a young girl and a date confirmed the next afternoon.

Upon his arrival at his house he opened the door to come in and took his shoes off his mother and father would be working late at the hospital as always. He placed his bag next to his shoes than proceeded upstairs to his room, where he sat on his chair, turned the TV on and watched some crap for a bit until he thought that both his mates were home.

He then turned off his TV, opened his laptop and started up Skype with his best friends. A big picture to the right of the screen showed his face and two little windows showed the faces of Motohama at the top and Matsuda. He then smirked and said "hey guys, guess who's got a date tomorrow after school?"

And they both answered at the same time. "You."

"Exactly." He said back enthusiastically.

"When do you not have a date on a Friday night?" Motohama asked.

"When I can't be arsed." He cheekily replied back.

"Don't you have work on Saturday mornings?" Matsuda inquired.

"Yeah but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who fucks on the first date." Issei confessed.

"And? You don't look like a twat but you still are."

"Touché." He replied then he heard the door banging downstairs. "I gotta go my parents are home and you know how much they hate hearing your two voices." He smirked.

"Remind me why do your parents hate us so much?" Motohama asked.

"Well my mum heard you calling her husband a twat." He pointed at the picture of Motohama on his screen. "And he heard you Matsuda calling his wife a cow."

The two then nodded their heads and Matsuda replied. "Fair enough." Issei then proceeded to shake his head and then close down Skype to go on YouTube, waiting for his tea and not bothering to go downstairs to say hello to his parents.

(Line break)

Issei's parents don't talk to him at tea time; they don't ask him how school has gone or how his friends are. They aren't part of a typical family unit those Hyoudous. They don't need to ask they think they don't need to worry because if something was wrong he would just tell them they think. Issei never complains or gets angry; he only gets passionate about something. It takes bullying and murder to get him angry or something equal to those.

They do not care for his music career, they do not respect it one's a nurse the other is a doctor why would they celebrate their son plucking the strings of a guitar and saying sentences that go along with a tune.

They are less then pleased for his choice in women and his attitude towards sex. They are unaware of what made their child such a fuck-up. But that is their problem Issei thinks to himself when he has finished eating, walking up the stairs after thanking his mother for the meal.

They feed him because otherwise he would die, not because they love him. He lives in their house because he has nowhere else and that's why they don't kick him out every time they hear him playing with a girl in his bedroom.

Issei doesn't need to work, his music covers most things like phones and laptops but he works to save up for an apartment which after a few more weeks of work he should hopefully have enough money for. And the sooner the better he thinks as he gets ready for bed because living in a house where no one loves you can bleed you out pretty fast.

(Line break)

His parents have gone to work when he wakes up typical he supposes but hey it still hurts.

He has a shower, gets dressed, eats cereal, puts his shoes on, puts his bag on his back then leaves for school. And during each one of these mundane tasks he gets a little bit for bored of the same old routine he needed some spice in his life and he needed it fast. A fire can only burn on 1 bit of fuel for so long before it is completely out. He needs to add more fuel to his before that happens; maybe this mysterious girl can help with that.

He is walking down the street and is met with a peculiar sight a girl in a ridiculously revealing cat out fit with cat ears, black see through tights, black boots and a black long sleeved crop top she also had midnight black hair. She was on the same side of the street he was on handing out flyers it seemed he had to walk past it to get to school, he tried not to stare at the knowing it was rude but found it ridiculously hard to do knowing she was in a very revealing outfit.

As he walked past her he heard a very confident "hello." He turned to see she was looking straight at him in to his orange eyes with her, curiously, pink ones. "Would you like a flyer?" she held out this piece of paper with a very weird symbol on it, it looked like something Edward Elric would draw, an alchemic symbol. It had writing on top of it saying 'occult research club' and at the bottom saying 'summon a devil today and have your wildest dreams come true'.

He smirked and took the paper not looking at her when he said "don't these things come with a price." He looked up to see her reaction, she gave none.

"Of course they do It wouldn't be fair if there wasn't, demons don't' become powerful without sacrifice." She said giving him a wide smile.

He smiled back tucked the piece of paper in his inside jacket pocket. "Can't have the mortals getting all big and powerful can we?" He said cheekily, loving the way her sparkly eyes widened with his words. Then turned and walked away not wanting to be late for school.

 **(A/N all those who got the FMA reference put your hand up and remember, you are not alone and I have no fucking clue what was on that flyer originally or if Akeno was evening handing them out I'm writing this fic on holiday so 'yay' for me so sorry for my inaccuracy but I honestly don't give a shit.)**


	3. the date

Chapter 3- the date

Issei didn't get excited for dates, he didn't get nervous and he didn't worry. He knows that most women prefer to see a confident man picking them up, so that's the exact persona he put on. Maybe he was lying to her about what he really felt but he didn't care, he didn't know her well enough to care. He hoped he one day would.

Issei did want a haram, but he wasn't going to risk happiness to get it though he might eventually achieve it he didn't want to break hearts in the process. He knows what a broken heart feels like. It feels like every time he looks at his mum, his dad and knowing that they do not care for him. Either way God had dealt him a shit hand in life, whose goanna blame him if he starts burning them.

(Line break)

He picked her up after school, one would think that he would give her time to get ready to put makeup on and look nice, but he himself didn't care for that, if he goes on a date he wants to see that person raw not covered in cosmetics and that's exactly the state he found Raynare in, when he picked her up to go on a date well his version.

He walked up to her on the street that he selected it was at the end of the main street, where the market was in full swing. He approached her and she turned round in school uniform with her bag on her shoulders. Many men would be perhaps turned on by this but this peculiar man had developed, you could call it a remarkable control of his reproductive organ, or if you didn't quite get that he can control the size of his cock.

"Nice to see you again." He greeted.

"Nice to see you too." She said smiling. "So where are we going?" she asked curious and excited. And he just pointed down the main street where all the noise was coming from. "What's down there?" she asked.

"Oh can't you hear it?" he inquired, slightly mockingly. When she shook her head confused he huffed walked up to her so he was standing next to her. "Down there is life my dear." He slid his hand into hers. "And we are going to watch the other humans get drunk on it." He smiled and started dragging her down the street to look at the different people. But then suddenly stopped and turned to her they were standing very close looking into each other's eyes when he said. "is it alright if I call you ray?" he asked when she nodded, he then smiled and continued to lead her.

And so they watched, they laughed, they tried on masks trying to scare each other, they went into the thrift shop and tried on some clothes, when Issei met someone he knew he would do that gangster hug thingy **(A/N: I have no fucking clue what those things are called),** they talked and talked and talked and when they were finished talking they would talk some more and eventually after all the watching, the laughing, the scaring, the cat walking, the hug thingy's and the relentless talking they suddenly realised that they were starving so they decided go get something at a not too expensive Italian restaurant (pizza express (do they have those in Japan?))

They had ordered and were waiting for their meal, just looking at each other in a non-uncomfortable silence. Then she broke the silence with an unexpected question "what are you parents like?"

He then raised her eyes not predicting that one. "Let's just say that we are very different people." Keeping his voice calm as he always did when he talked about his parents.

"What do they do?"

"He's a doctor and she's a nurse." He said very seriously then cracked a smile. "Guess where they met?"

She raised her eyebrow thinking that he was mocking her. "A hospital." She said confidently.

"No" he said shaking his head. He leaned forward and said. "Tattoo parlour." He said with a completely straight face. She started laughing, again. "No seriously, he was celebrating getting a job at the hospital with his mate and she was celebrating five years of being a best friend with my 'aunt'" he put his hands up and quotation marked the 'aunt'.

She smiled just looking at him. "So you got any tattoos?"

"Nope, I want it to mean something to me not just be something done for the hell of it." He replies. As the waiter arrives with their drinks, non-alcoholic of course he doesn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. She then bit her lip looking at him wondering whether to ask something he thought, he then encouraged her by saying "go one then" whilst raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just, I never really expected this" she confessed causing his eyebrow to rise even further up his forehead. "You know, I thought you were a 'one night stand' kind of guy."

"It's always refreshing to have a change of pace." He admitted. "Though if you did think that then why the hell did you ask me out?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Thought it would be a cool thing to boast, I went out with Issei Hyoudou."

He then laughed. "You thought you could get a gold star for taming me?" he asked still laughing. She blushed then the food arrived.

(Line break)

When they finished their meals they paid and walked outside. Issei noticed that the sun was setting and he grabbed her hand and said "how about we go to the park and watch the sun set?" he asked.

"Never pictured you to be the romantic type." She teased.

He then looked in her eyes. "I'm usually not." He said back seriously and began dragging her off towards the park.

(Line break)

When they reached the park the sun was about to set, the sky was lit up with brilliant orange colours and the park was empty, very romantic if I do say so myself.

Issei stopped walking and looked at the park, there was a path he was one which led straight to a water fountain in the middle and on either side of the path there were benches.

His date took a few steps forward so he could see the back of her and not see her front. She then spoke. "issei.." she said softly. "As this is our first date, can you do something for me?"

He was inwardly thinking this through and realised he hadn't brought her a single thing all day and neither had she brought something herself. His slightly perverted side was hoping she would ask for a kiss. He then shook himself inwardly and said "sure what is it?"

"Would you…" she then turned and he could see her usually sweet face now had a very sinister look on it and he was inwardly worried. "Die for me?" he suddenly knew something was wrong and before he could reply she suddenly changed.

She no longer was the sweet innocent girl who asked him out she suddenly had a harder face, longer and greasier hair, bigger tits, a longer frame and seemed to be wearing an s&m get up. Isseis survival instincts were kicking in big time and he suddenly turned.

Everything seemed to be going slow motion not he had turned 180 degrees and was running away from her terrified and suddenly he could feel something in his gut and her fell to the ground. He felt pain, a pain so intense that he couldn't even contemplate or describe to any passing gentlemen how much pain he was in.

The dying boy looked up, a line of blood dripping from his mouth and suddenly he coughed blood, he then saw just in front of him in arms reach the card he picked up from that cat lady, and with all hope abandoning him he placed his hand on the card.

The last thought that came to his mind before he blacked out was. 'I don't want to die like this.'

 **(A/N thanks for the support, we broke 10 favs and I know it doesn't seem like much but I just want to thank all the people who have been supporting me. Thanks to** **CARL1992** **for telling me to make my own story and not let people push me around and thanks to** **DragonMaster128** **for encouraging me to break the mould and not be like other people and you know what that's exactly what I'm going to fucking do, no pairings in description because that's just spoilers ;) talk to you next time)**


	4. the next day

Chapter 4- the next day

Eyes open, Issei stared, stared at the ceiling, he remembered that ceiling. He had seen it every day, when he woke up the first thing he would always see is that ceiling. He didn't even have to look around to know where he was, to know that there is a computer to his right and that is on top of a desk with a chair. He knew immediately that there was a bookshelf next to that and posters surrounding the wall, some of girls, some of rock groups a typical teenager's bedroom.

But for some reason he felt a bit warmer than usual and he noticed her was on the edge of his bed as he only has a single one… he likes to snuggle is all I can tell you about the matter. He sits up in bed and twists himself so he is just sitting on it with his feet on the floor, he looks to the right where his sees a clock and the clock shows the time of 10:30 the boys eyes then widen and he throws the sheets off of him and then hears a very peculiar sound, a moan. He turns around to see a very beautiful, naked, sexy high school girl with stunning long red hair. Normally a teenage boy would be surprised or even shocked by this. Not that he isn't turned on, he is just running very late. He quickly rushes over to his closet and gets out everything he needs and puts them on in rapid timing.

Issei is so late that he can't even take a shower, smelly basterd. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care that the naked girl in his bed is now sitting up and watching him get changed, admiring him. When he is done he goes over to the girl, and sits on the bed in front of her, he then puts his hands on both sides of her head and gives her a very long kiss. Her lips he later told me were soft, too damn soft. When he releases he looks her in the eyes, her gorgeous blue eyes and says breathlessly. "Sorry…" he sits there waiting for her to fill in the gap.

"Rias, R-Rias Gremory" she seems bewildered, he thought to himself cockily, he then smiled and said.

"Sorry Rias, I'm Issei Hyoudou and I have to go to work." He then stands up and checks his clothes denim trousers, and a tee shirt beneath a hoodie he walks to the door and opens it, he turns around looking at Rias. "There's water in the tap and milk in the fridge, see you at school, angel." He says cheerfully and then jogs down the stairs.

When he's by the door, he starts to put his converse on when he gets one on he notices his mum in the kitchen making breakfast. He hops over to the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen and calls.

"Mum" when she looks at him he says. "There's a girl upstairs called Rias and I would be wonderful if you would give her something to eat, that would be wonderful." He says cheerfully and she nods, trying to be polite. He turns but remembers something and looks back at her. "If you could get her number that would be wonderful." He then turns fully and gets his other converse on and puts on a hoodless leather jacket opens the door with a set of keys in his pocket and his phone, he sets of to work.

Walking to the place he works he goes over her name in his mind Gremory, Gremory, Gremory it was familiar but he couldn't recall where he had heard it before.

He got to work just in time and did his job which was washing dishes at a pub, not exactly high class but hey he wasn't complaining, every Saturday night he would sing at the exact same pub so it was easy to get another job there just doing something else.

Issei Hyoudou went to Kuoh academy at this time, he was in his second year which had just started, it used to be an all-girl academy but was changed to accommodate girls and boys, which led to there being more girls and boys which is what attracted his two perverted best friends to go there in the first place. Issei tagged along mostly because it was close to his house and yes there were lots of hot girls there.

When he got home from a day of working hard it was about 3 o'clock a couple more weeks of work and he can get out of this shithole he calls a home. When he took his shoes off and his jacket off he saw his mother was drinking coffee and on her computer on the dining room table. He went up to the door way and put both of his hands on either side of it.

"Did you get Rias's phone number?" he asked his mother.

His mother didn't even look up from her computer. "She never came downstairs." She answered swiftly. "I went up to have a look and there was no one there."

He stood there for a moment thinking that over and went upstairs to his room when he got there he called Motohama.

"Hello" a voice called from the other end.

"Hello it's me I've gotta ask you something, do you know a girl called Rias Gremory?" he asked.

"Are you telling me you don't know who that is, when she's the hottest girl who goes to our school?" the other boy asked shocked. And so was Issei how had he not noticed her before if she was so hot.

"I don't know, who is she?"

"She the chairmen of a group called the Occult Research club, they meet in the old school building."

"Never heard of it." He says truthfully. "anyway you read the new manga …"

They spent the next half an hour talking about dumb shit that teenagers at the time were obviously into but I won't bother explaining because you won't understand and some stuff you will like boobs and shit.

(Line break)

He was back at the pub where he cleaned up hours earlier now the time was 9 o'clock and he was on the stage and was singing whilst playing guitar, many people knew what they wanted to do and what felt right to them this was what felt natural to him. The Pub was packed on a Saturday night/noon. The pub was called the Tin Hat and it was very popular place to drink, even more popular because of the live music every Saturday night performed by Issei Hyoudou.

He did a couple more songs and then he put his guitar down for the night to get some free coke even though he looked over 16 this was his place of employment so he had to drink legally, yay.

Standing up at the bar and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red. He turned and saw the back of her body go out of the alley exit. It was her Rias and her mysterious actions made him infinitely more curious. He quickly walked towards and made his way out of the exit. He walked straight out in the middle and quickly looked left the direction of the road and then look around where he saw Rias surrounded by 1 guy with blonde hair and 2 girls one with black hair and the other much shorter with white.

The was a weird silence over the alleyway all the people inside it appeared to be time locked with Issei examining them and them examining him. He suddenly took a step back.

"I-I remember where I heard your name before." She looked puzzled at his declaration. "You're a devil." Her eyes widened unknowing of his knowledge of the supernatural.

"Yes Issei I am a..." but she was interrupted.

"I died didn't I?" he declared, she stopped and examined him then slightly nodded unknowing of his reaction. "How?"

"Fallen angel." She said curious of what his reaction might be.

His body then suddenly stopped tensing. "Oh for fucks sake." He said surprising everyone in the alleyway.


	5. the realization

Chapter 5- the realization

The alley was still the only noise was the cars whizzing by, the cool gentle breeze on this September night and the sounds of footsteps echoing throughout the alley. A currently distressed teenager was pacing from one side to the alley to the other; he didn't remember when he started pacing, he was just trying to calm himself from the chastising that the people inside of his head are enduring for being so stupid.

He stopped in the middle of the alleyway and looked at the 4 pairs of eyes that were examining him, he scratched his neck still thinking, hard. "What piece am I?" he asked curiously.

"A bishop." The girl, Rias replied.

He then snorted and continued pacing. "Didn't know you thought so highly of me." A smirk on his lips.

"I did use a pawn but…" she paused, by this time he was back in the middle of alley, he turned his head to look. "It changed." She finished looking rather perplexed.

"well that's one question gone and another one added to the list, as if it wasn't long enough, thank you very much." His tone held so much sarcasm it was almost childlike. He continued to pace.

"How did you know about us?" The black haired girl asked. Issei ignored her but the rest of her friends attention flicked to her for a second. "That day when I was handing out flyers you knew what they were, and what I was how?"

"An old friend." Was all he said, on that subject. He continued to pace for a bit longer then spoke whilst still walking. "The flyer" he said. "That's how you saved me." Rias nodded but he didn't look directly at her, he could either see it in his peripheral vision (the corner of his eye) or just didn't care about her response. "My blood got onto the paper and it read my desire, my desire not to die." He got a bit frustrated with himself. "that's how your summoned with blood and a single minded desire, if there's doubt the person who's blood it is probably will resist giving up there soul." He stopped walking and looked down. "It read my desire not to die, in that moment I was willing to do anything…" he suddenly looked disgusted with himself. "…pathetic." He whispered.

There was a silence then Rias spoke up. "I know this is a lot to process so we will speak after school on Monday, I believe you know the location of our club meetings?" she was curious on how much he knew about them.

But he didn't even seem to hear her. Just kept mumbling to himself. "Of course, you had to pick the fucking school with the bloody devils; you had to pick the bloody school with the fucking devils."

Rias's second in command whispered to the president. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what." Issei seemed to hear her.

"We aren't the only devils at school…. The student council is also a peerage." Rias informed him and if it were possible he seemed to look even more deflated.

"Two, two, two." He repeated then walked to the side of the alley and repeatedly banged his head against the wall. Rias and her peerage were unsure on how to proceed, should they stop him or let him get it out of his system? After a few minutes of banging he turned around and sat against the wall with his head in his hands. "he's gonna kill me." He whispered.

Rias and her peerage stared at him curiously, suddenly he stood up and looked in to rias's eyes and spoke evenly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He swallowed. "I need to get home and sort all this shit out." He turned and started walking towards the street.

"Wait." She called when he didn't she instead asked. "Who's going to kill you?" At the entrance to the alley he stopped and looked back at her, a fire in his eyes. He blinked a few times relaxing his eyes going back to normal.

"An old friend." He spoke quietly so that the peerage could barely hear him then he turned and went home.

When he left the peerage turned to itself and huddled in a circle not to close but far enough away that they could hear each other clearly.

"What do you think?" Rias asked her family.

They all looked at one another when the blonde haired boy spoke up. "he's got a fire in him." All eyes turned to face the knight. "And if it isn't let out soon, I fear it will explode."

(Line break)

Issei didn't feel up for tea that night he mostly moved the food around his plate but ate still in case his self-proclaimed parents don't start butting in on his business he left the table and went upstairs to his room. He stood there phone in hand thinking about what to say to his almost lifelong friend, knowing he couldn't say all he wanted to over the phone.

The phone rang a couple times. "Yes" a voice he hadn't heard in ages spoke, and Issei himself immediately relaxed.

"Hey man it's me." He said.

"No shit, I do have called ID you know." Issei could feel the smile he wore through his voice.

"Listen, some shit went down and I'll visit maybe next week or the week after, we'll see how it goes." He said calmly.

"Some… supernatural shit."

"Yep."

"Told you, you were special."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah your 'master' said so." Issei said mockingly.

"He's never wrong."

"'Kay I've got to get some sleep for school tomorrow some of us still have to do that you know." His voice accusing, of what he didn't know.

"What I get up every day." His voice mockingly innocent.

"Okay see you."

"Okay take care of yourself Issei."

"Will do" they both hung up and Issei placed his phone on his bedside table got ready for bed and switched his light of, something told him tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. The peerage

Chapter 6- the peerage

Issei woke up, not too early not too late, just right. He felt like freakin' goldilocks. He checked the time and remembered it was Sunday no school, no work, no bullshit. He looked to his left and had a vision of a beautiful naked redhead lying next to him. He shook himself trying to get rid of his morning wood.

He needed to talk to her, yes talk to her you hard prick; he needed to ask her things important things. About devils, why hadn't that bastard told him more about these assholes? He guesses he shouldn't call them assholes considering he was one now.

He sprung out of bed and quickly got his clothes on. Rushed downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to see if his alleged parents were up, if not fuck them.

He shuffled his pockets to make sure his keys and phone were still there from last night after confirmation he ripped open the door and slammed it shut and then took of walking to his left. But then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Issei" And there she was the luscious redhead. He turned and faced her not knowing what to say, a barrage of questions filling his head. "You must have many questions."

"Your goddamn right princess." He almost growled.

"Ooooohhh so you know who I am." She smirked.

He tilted his head. "Not really princess, I don't really keep up to date with devils affairs; I just called you that because of your ridiculously pompous attitude." She stopped smirking, and he started to.

He slowly started walking towards her. "You are not the only one with questions my darling Issei."

"I am not your Issei."

"I saved your life-"

"I didn't ask you to." He was right in front of her now, not smiling, not smirking just angry at her, at himself.

"Yes you did." He suddenly got confused and that bloody smirk settled onto her luscious lips once again. She took a piece of folded up paper from her pocket "tell me Issei you do know how to activate a devils symbol don't you." She unfolded it and there it was the same symbol on the piece of paper he was given earlier by that girl….. Oh shit.

He backed away slowly. "You…" he stammered "you give it your blood and you have to have a request." He gulped. "A request you want so much you would trade your soul for it." He finished.

"And that's exactly what happened my darling Issei." She smiled devilishly.

"Okay, okay so Issei you were weak. You lost a lot of blood you weren't thinking straight." Issei began mumbling to himself. "You were about to die never done that before, always nice to do something new isn't it?" he asked the girl standing in front of him. "oh how are you by the way, you look great scared any virgins recently woke up naked in their bed, though I admit it was a nice gesture but I rather prefer to encounter a person for the first time with their clothes on."

"Issei you're freaking out." She told him gently.

"I just freakin' died and turned into a fucking devil I have the right to freak out!" he shouted at her. That was the first time that Rias saw the fire in Issei's eyes but it didn't scare her, it excited her.

He then visibly calmed down. "Phrases no one has ever said." He smiled to himself. "Always nice to be the first." He then lost his smile and looked at the woman in front of him. "What next oh great and powerful leader." He said mockingly. She brought him into this life he was going to make it a living hell.

"Now you get to meet the rest of your new family." She replied. She turned around and started to walk.

"Great." He said to himself. Following her when she suddenly stopped.

"My name is Rias Gremory" she half turned to him. "You can call me Rias"

"You can call me Issei." He said back. He gestured in front of him. "Lead the way princess." And put his hands in his pocket. She huffed, at her attempted friendship failure and the boy who was now part of her family.

(Line break)

"You know I expected it to be bigger." Issei said whilst gazing at the old school house.

"really." Rias said back to him disinterested.

"Yeah I figured a princess like you has to have a pretty big castle." He said. "But this is just disappointing" he shook his head.

She opened the door and looked at him with very controlled anger. "Get in there before I throw you in."

"Yes ma'am" he said mockingly. It wasn't just the words he said that got Rias riled up it was just his overall attitude although the words are also very annoying, on the way here he didn't say anything but had this overall aura of what's the word, lack of respect, that's not a word but it's close enough.

When they were both in she shut the door behind them and found themselves in an area with a coffee table and two sofas either side of it with a big desk and bookshelves all around the side. With two windows on the left and a door in the middle of the wall on the right. On the table there was an open chess board with the pieces in a small box beside it.(The clubhouse room, you know it)

"I'm guessing that's your desk." He said nodding in the objects direction.

"yes." She said indignantly. And walked over to it.

"What do you do on it write letters?" he asked sarcastically.

"How else do you think devils communicate?" She took out the chair and sat down in it looking very important behind her big fancy desk.

He snorted. "For a society that thinks itself above humans you don't even have higher technology than them."

"We never have had a need for technology we have spells and magic to solve our problems." She folded her arms and leaned back on her chair.

He nodded his head with this logic. "So where's the rest of the Brady bunch I can't wait to meet them."

"They'll be here any second." And is if summoned the door on the right wall opened and three people came in, the other members of the peerage.

The first one a girl with midnight black hair with long hair with big eyes and boobs. The second one a male with blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a startlingly straight posture. The last was a small girl who had the size of a 12 year old and the face of a 16 year old with short white hair. All of them strangely were wearing their school uniforms and as he gazed back at Rias he found that she too was wearing it, he did not notice earlier he had a lot on his mine.

Issei himself was in a hoodless dark red jumper with black sleeves and jeans, but not the ridiculously skinny kind.

He walked around the back of the sofa on the left their gazes following him examining him. He stopped in the middle of the sofa and said. "Okay first question," he started, "what's with the uniform?" the all looked at each other wondering on how this could be the first question he would ask.

"We wanted to make a good first impression." The blonde haired boy spoke softly.

"No she wanted you to make a good first impression." He said nodding to Rias in the chair and smiling trying to lighten the tense mood. "So I'm Issei Hyoudou if you didn't know but I'm sure you did. I know a few of your names but I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He said inviting them to introduce themselves.

"My names Yuto Kiba I'm a knight." The blonde boy introduced himself.

"And the golden boy." Issei finished. He turned and looked at the girl with black hair. "You're the girl that gave me the devils paper." He accused remembering.

"Yes." She said smiling. "My names Akeno Himejima I'm the queen." Issei smiled back deciding he should be nice to these people they were in as much hell as he was.

And turned his attention to the smaller girl. She looked at him very coldly and calculated and said. "My name is Koneko Toujou I'm a rook."

Issei replayed their words in his head. "Um… question" he said trying to think of the right way to phrase this question. He looked down at the table and remembered the chess set he saw he then jumped over the sofa and sat on it. He opened the box and took out some pieces. Him focused on his task didn't see the looks the other people in the room were giving him, apart from Koneko she was still examining him.

Issei had now a black queen, a black knight and a black rook on the chess board. "So we all have positions like in chess," he said. And looked over at Rias who was studying him. "And I'm guessing that the princess is the King." When she nodded he continued. "Wow that must make for some really interesting family gatherings." He took out the black king and put him/her on the board. "And you told me." He directed at Rias whilst still looking at the board "that I'm the bishop" out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod. So he took out the black bishop and put him on his space. "So my question is why?"

"Why what?" she asked back.

He leaned back on the sofa and nodded to the board. "Why are we all pieces on a chess board?"

"You have some knowledge of devils, you identified Akeno when she was handing out fliers, what do you know?" she herself was curious of the knowledge he had.

He shrugged. "My friend didn't really tell me about devils just that they existed and showed me a symbol used to summon devils if I ever needed it." He said. "You've not exactly got an approachable reputation amongst humans, 'being the spawn of Satan'." He said mockingly.

"Your friend what's his name?" Rias was curious of who this person was who knew of devils and didn't appear to be one himself.

"Ren." He said smiling; the other members took note of this, this man or boy must mean a lot to him. Rias nodded at this information and stored it away for another day she knew she would have to gain his trust in order to get more information.

"Well to answer the first question..." but she was cut off by a buzzing sound emitting from her pocket. She took it out and looked at it; it appeared to be a phone.

"You have a phone." Issei said surprised.

Rias ignored him. "I think a demonstration would be easier to answer your questions, everyone fall in a circle we've got a stray." Issei then stood up all the other members were crowding round the table putting their hands in the middle, like some cheesy power rangers episode. They all looked expectantly at Issei. "Issei put your hand in we don't have time for explanations." Issei then slowly put his hand on top of the others, Rias started mumbling some words to herself and Issei thought mockingly to himself 'it's morphing time' then they disappeared.

 **A/N:**

 **Yay I'm back with another chapter sorry it took so long but I like doing chapters when I'm in the mood otherwise I rush them, so I really want to deliver the best content for you guys I hope you understand.**

 **Please go check out my profile and the other fics I've done if you want more stuff, thanks for the support you guys are amazing and I'll see you next time.**


	7. The first fight

Chapter 7- the first fight

Now I know what you're thinking, the newly formed Issei's first fight ooooooohhh what are his first words ironic, sassy.

Because he will be awesome, because he is awesome, he, he, he's throwing up on the side of the road.

Our lead character was currently puking his guts having just experienced the 2nd worst thing in his entire life, only thing beating it is death. His female companions were trying not to laugh at his expense, the small white headed one among them is the only one not trying to conceal a laughing face, hers was as stoic as ever.

The only other male companion was currently rubbing his back to make sure he was okay which Issei did admit was comforting and less embarrassing than having one of the girls do it.

When it finally looked like Issei's stomach had been punished enough, Issei straightened his back, kiba stepped away form him to give his new family member some space.

Issei looked over his shoulder to Rias, his glare filled with disdain, he said "next time i'm walking." the red headed devil smirked.

"Come on." Rias said and led her peerage to the entrance to the warehouse. They had teleported to an abandoned industrial estate just outside town. The perfect place for a devil on the run to hide. The doors were preety impressive the whole building looked like an army warehouse from GTA V.

the entire peerage just stood for a second to admire human capacity for building. "so, why are we here again." the newfound Devil asked.

"were hunting down a rogue Devil." replied Rias when she looked over a saw his confused look she supplied. "it's when a devil abandons their peerage and master." Issei nodded and accepted that as an answer for now.

Koneko walked forward and used one hand to slide open the door, and that in it's self is pretty impressive considering the size of the door. Issei whistled "remind me never to challenge you to an arm-wrestle." peerage grinned at his joke and even the little cat had a smile on her face.

The group of teenagers walked forward into the dark warehouse which was only illuminated by the light from the outside but suddenly the warehouse door closed be hind them and the lights switched on standing in the middle of the room was a woman, wearing highly revealing clothes and had dark hair in a ponytail that went down to her ankles. "have you come to kill me" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"do all supernatural beings like to dress like there about to go to a fuck party?" asked Issei curiously the first being he ever saw was wearing similar clothes and this girl (ignoring the club) was the second.

Whilst the club smiled at his joke the woman growled angrily at being insulted. "no Issei it's just a way of distracing your enemy if there too focused on what your wearing they make mistakes." Rias said calmly.

"well I ain't never wearing anything like that you can just forget about it." said Issei shivering at the thought. The club then laughed at that image whereas the woman was just getting annoyed.

"you think you can laugh at me foolish newborn." she could easily guess due to his curious state. "bring it on bitches." she then proceeded to rise up and up but she curiously had no wings and was just standing on a board with her hands behind her back. The club stared in awe having never see that before.

Except from issei, who was all out of surprises for the day, only stated "she stole our line."

"Yuuto, Koneko" Rias said in a comanding voice. The two nodded and ran forward. She looked at the newborn devil. "issei have you ever played chess." when he nodded, whilst watching the two club members. "devil fight in a similar way but with each piece thay get a special, I guess you could say power. Yuuto is a knight so he has speed on his side and Koneko is a rook so she has strength."

the two club members stopped when they were under the she devil quite a distance away from each other Koneko put her hands together like she was going to give him a boost, Yuuto ran at her then jumped into her hands she then pulled up her hands and he shot into the sky straight towards the hovering devil his legs were a flurry of movement as Isseis eyes coun't keep up with his speed.

"I am a king and Akeno is the Queen we are the most powerful pieces." Rias continued as Issei looked back at her. "you are a bishop which means you have magic as your booster all devil have magic but yours is your main weapon."

"Hold your hand out Hand Issei." Akeno said bouncing in front of him. Issei was slightly surprised but did what he was told holding out his hand. "now bring all of your energy to it and create your Magical property." He did what he was told ignoring the grunts behind him from his comrades and the she devil. And suddenly his hand was ingulfed in flame he was in shock for a second but realised that it wasn't hurting him. He examined it and twisted it around. Akeno looked like a kid on a suger rush. "With practice and training you'll be able to fight with flaming hands and even fire fire at enemy's."

Issei looked over his shoulder at the three fighting Kiba using Koneko as a boost and jumping at the devil but her using her board it was hard to attack her especially after getting her by surprise the first time. He fully turned with his flaming hand he aimed it at the flying devil, unknown by him Rias and Akeno stepped to the side behind him, he fired his shot, when Kiba was safetly out of the way.

And instead of shooting fire forwards he himself was flung backwards into the wall behind him. The loud bang allowed the devil to be distracted long enough for Kiba to get a few kicks in then pull her off her board and sending her flying at Koneko. The girl in question round house kicked her, whilst she was still in the air she was sent flying into the opposite wall Issei was and stayed there twitching.

Rias smiled to herself. 'this was going to be fun'. She thought... devilishly.

 **A/N:**

 **yay i'm not dead this took forever. Doesn't seem like much but I just got a severe case of laziness duh duh duhhhhhhh. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have actually bothered to read this blasted things, have a cookie.**


	8. The revelation

Chapter 8- The Revelation

when Issei came to the devil had already been dealt with though Issei was disappointed he didn't get to jeer at her and mock her. Though it would have been hard to do with his own pride being severely wounded by flinging himself back into the wall behind him rather than fire at the woman or devil or whatever.

"what happens to her now?" Issei questions with his hands In his pockets the group was outside filling the newbie in on what he needed to know.

"I sent her to hell, where the devils live and that's all we do out job is to obtain her not pass judgement."

"so were like the police and we patrol this area." he questions.

"saying were police makes it sound like she was a criminal." Kiba says lending his voice to the conversation.

"wait she wasn't a criminal? Than what was all this for then?" Issei asks confusedly.

"we don't know why she ran away from Hell." Rias says.

"yeah because everyone loves that place." Issei jokes.

"Her master may have been abusive, she may have thought it was the only way. We capture her so the humans don't find out about us because that opens up another pile of shit that we don't want to go digging around in." Rias says not liking Isseis attitude.

"Ok, ok do we have to talk to the guys upstairs then... well I suppose it would be downstairs in this case."

"I will send a formal report when we get back to the clubhouse and that will be the end of it."

Issei nods, "can we leave out the bit where I go flying into the wall?" he says hopefully.

She shakes her head smiling a bit "I have to give full details." he seemed to difflate, _great_ he thought _first day on the job and I'm already singled out as the idiot._

"well see you then." Issei starts walking down the street away from them.

"where are you going?" Akeno asks.

Issei stops to look at them all looking at him. "Home maybe the pub." he shrugs his shoulders. "I'll tell you one thing I ain't never doing that stupid teleporty mumbo jumbo ever again you can count on that." and with that he walked away.

When he got a good enough distance Rias turned to her peerage "what do you think?" she asks curious of there impressions.

"he's got potential." Kiba says still looking at Isseis retreating figure before turning to the rest of the peerage already in a circle.

"if nothing else we'll get a laugh out of having him around." Akeno says giggling. Koneko just nodded as they joined hands and were whisked away by the stupid teleporty mumbo jumbo.

(An hour later)

Issei had walked for quite a while now he had his phone with him in case anything important happened though he did kick himself for not giving Rias his phone number In case of an emergency, but he did concede with himself in the fact that he was quite occupied and that in an actual devil related emergency he would more stretch out the problem rather than find the solution.

He was in town now, back to his pub, well he calls it his pub he does his gigs there 'the grayhound' it's called because he does gigs there he doesn't ask for money but for the ability to buy drinks being in high school still, so they usually turn a blind eye to his activities.

He was leaning against the counter with a drink in his hand going over the past few days events in his head, thinking about how his life went downhill so quickly. _I need to talk to him_ he thinks to himself but that's not important now.

He looks across the bar and sees a girl looking at him. She's about 19 he'd say and judging by her blush he may be in. he should go over there and see if she'd …. he looked back at his half full glass and felt disappointed with himself. His face turned into one of concentration, why, why did he not want to go over there he might get lucky and take her home and ….. his mind just went blank. He rested his chin in his hands thinking about the major headache he was getting from this conundrum.

He heard a noise to his left and saw the girl had built up enough courage to sit next to him her drink as well. And all he could think about was how desperate she was being, not the curve of her hips or the flush of her cheeks but about how she would just leave him alone.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Hello." he replied. He tried to shake himself of his thoughts, here was an attractive young girl here to give him company he was suddenly frustrated with himself and little Issei for abandoning him in this critical moment just appearing to be not that interested.

He suddenly lent forward and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment but then closed her eyes and let it happen. He lent back and took out his wallet paid for his drink then rose from his seat. He looked over at the girl her eyes shining with false innocence. He smiled at her feeling bad for the slut. "not tonight sweatheart." though the words felt like acid in his mouth. She looked disappointed but then he turned away and left.

On the way over thoughts swirled through his head. _What's going on, I this something to do with being a devil._ He wondered. But then dismissed the only way he was going to get information on if it was something to do with him being a devil would be to ask Rias. He shivered at the thought _no way_ he thought to himself, not wanting to talk to that she-devil about his Gear not working but then he reminded himself of how he woke up a couple of days ago.

 **A/N:**

 **Boom another one bits the dust, don't no how long it will be i've got the idea for the story but I haven't planned out what each chapters going to be, i'll just wing it. (though it is going to be semi long I don't quite no, were really just setting up right now.)**

 **This is not an Issei/Rias or an Issei/Harem story so calm your tits.**

 **Thanks for the support, Review this chapter and tell me what you thought and i'll talk to y'all later.**


	9. the eyes

**Just before we start can I just say holy shit, I did not expect just the sheer amount of support I have got from this simple fanfiction so thank you very much, my target was 50 favs and we have nearly got that and I am so excited to see how much I can surpass that, a special thanks to mudaship39 who followed not just this story but me as well so thank you very much for that. And we shall continue lets jam.**

Chapter 9- The eyes

Issei stuffed his hands in his pockets, he was annoyed with himself which doesn't happen often. He just couldn't talk to Rias about his little 'problem', he admits calling it little does not do wanders for his self-esteem but he's never really had a problem with it. What was he supposed to say to her 'yes hello Rias well you see last night I couldn't fuck this hot chick because... because' uhhhh he couldn't even think about it, she'd never let him live it down.

(Flash back)

Kiba collected him today. It was the end of the day and he was walking through the halls with the waves of students and he just appeared out of thin air, must be that knights speed he must be showing off. It was quite the scene but for some reason a lot of the male population had a problem with the schools playboy (not that he ever had sex with his classmates but rumours get around) being in the same club as two of the hottest girls in the school, they never fucking bothered Kiba why do their panties get in a twist with me getting involved. 'Am I not trust worthy' he thinks to himself in despair.

When they arrived at the club everyone was already there. Koneko and Akeno on one sofa and the princess on her throne. Kiba opted to sit on the sofa opposite the two girls. Issei decides to stay standing and slides his hands into his pockets.

"welcome the brand new member of the occult research club." Rias says triumphantly.

"so are club meetings a regular thing?" Issei asks looking at Rias.

"everyday after school just to go over everyones jobs for the day and so on." she replies.

"what about weekends?" Issei continues questioning.

"you get them off unless you have jobs to do, oh that reminds me do you have a phone?" Issei nods and takes it out of his pocket, and underarm throws it to Rias who has her arm outstretched. She catches it swiftly then opens it (its a flip phone) she raises her eyebrow at him and he can just feel the judgement rolling off her before Issei can comment. Rias says in a commanding tone "Akeno." then puts her attention on the phone.

"right, you do remember the first time we met?" when he nods she continues "do you remember what I was doing."

"yeah handing out fliers, you use them to fulfil contracts."

"very good, you seem to know a bit about devils already." Issei can feel the curiosity coming off of all the people in the room. "Do you know anything else?"

"that's about it" he replies truthfully not willing to give anything up about his past just yet.

"we in short terms we hand out flyers to willing customers and when they spill blood on the run on it we are summoned but they can only summon us if they are willing to give up the price to their wish. Our summoning hours are 4:30pm-9pm on school days and 8am-9pm on the weekends. We rotate from day to day so now there are 5 of us one day you will be fulfilling contracts and the next day you will be handing out flyers, then 3 days later you will be fulfilling contracts and so on it will be a lot smoother when we have more people." Issei nodded his head it seemed like a fair system. "You'll be fulfilling contracts tomorrow."

"how do I do that?" Issei asked.

"it comes to devils pretty naturally its a basic instinct we developed to judge what must be paid for what service if you need help you can just call us on your new and improved phone." she finished by pointing at Rias who had a rather smug look on her face as she held up Isseis phone.

"you have all our numbers, with unlimited signal and a tracking device so if you decide to run away I would suggest you throw away the phone first." Issei didn't really know how to respond to that.

"she's just teasing you Issei." Akeno soothed him.

"its for protection, so if your caught we can find you or if your dead we can find and get our money back on the phone." Kiba said cheerily.

"wow didn't know you were such a brutal basted." Issei smirks and Kiba who smirks back.

Rias rises from her chair and walks round her desk towards Issei phone in hand. "when going to and form clients we usually use teleportation magic would you like me to teach you?" she asks while holding out his new and improved phone with a smirk.

"fuck no."he looked down at his phone and smiled then looked back at her. "thanks though." he said earnestly.

"one more surprise." Rias said with a secret smile, the club gets up and one by one goes into the side room that Issei hadn't actually entered yet, as he followed them he didn't get three steps till his mouth fell open as a massive hall with big chandelier in it. Issei laughed. "what is it?" Rias asked.

"knew there would be a castle tucked away in here somewhere princess." he said with a smile.

"theres a room for you if you want it." Kiba said with a smile and if it was possible his jaw dropped much more he looked around at the other members to any sign of joking, all he saw were smiles from his reaction even Koneko had to crack one.

"Thank you." Issei said with tears welling up in his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

(End flashback)

he let out a big huff of air then he looked around finally noticing where he was, it was a park not just a park it was the park. He took two steps back feeling the dread through memories of this place.

Suddenly he heard a child's scream he looked around to see a boy on his bottom rubbing his knee with his two friends next to him looking down sympathetically.

Then his vision of the child was blocked when a woman dressed in white blocked his view, well she was smaller a lot than an adult so Issei assumed she was around his age.

He then heard a very sweet voice say to the kid. "it's okay, it's just a scrape you'll be up and running again in no time." Issei was compelled he just couldn't stop himself from walking further towards her to try and see her face. She must have heard his footsteps because then she turned around if issei was paying attention he would have noticed she looked around his age, her blonde hair tucked underneath a nuns white headdress, the cross hanging from her neck but he didn't, he couldn't he found himself lost in her big, luminous, green eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **hope you enjoyed and see you next time bye, bye.**


	10. the pause

Chapter 10- the pause

Issei doesn't talk about what happens next, only with the person who experienced it with him, time seemed to move slower, In high definition as if there was a big sign about to appear that says 'objective complete' but what objective. A woman appears next to the girl and picks up her child. Issei blinks as if waking up from a dream but he can't remember whether it was a good one or a bad one.

"Thank you." the mother says to the green eyed girl. She just nods appearing to be just as out of it as Issei. The mother then walks off with the boy in her arms. They both watch her go. Issei stops watching the mother to focus back onto the girl. Who quickly reverts back to looking at him after she feels his eyes on her.

"Hi" she says quietly. Issei had to stop himself from moaning at the sound of her voice. So sweet, innocent and was it creepy that it turned him on just imagining what her voice would sound like when she moaned with pleasure. He quickly composed himself.

"Hello" he says with a smile that he can't seem to resist pulling.

She sighed a breath of relief. "At last someone who can understand me." Wait what. "you know Italian?" she asked curiously.

"I do?" *cough "I mean yes I had an Italian grandfather." _'fucking idiot'_ "you new around here?" he asked being polite to the beautiful girl.

"yes, do you know this area I am looking for my church but I can't seem to find it." then issei took the time to notice what she was fucking wearing a nuns outfit now this could mean one of two things `1) she was kinky 2) she was a nun. He felt like slapping himself.

"oh year there's a church over there." he pointed to the hill where a building with a tower resided. "but it's pretty old I don't know if anyone actually goes up there any more. I'll show the way if you want"

"that would be wonderful" Issei felt like giving himself a high-five, an ingenious way of getting to spend more time with her.

"My names Issei what's yours?"

"Asia" he would treasure that name forever, if she let him, otherwise it's just kinda creepy.

They walked up chatting along the way little things, insignificant things but Issei found himself hanging on to every single word.

"And thats how I broke my arm" she finished telling him a story from her childhood. He had to smile it was quite a ridiculous story.

He looked forward on the path they were following and stopped "here we are." Asia stopped next to him looking at the worse for wear building. He noticed she looked nervous. "tell you what I'll wait here until someone gets you just go knock on the door and only when you feel comfortable with me leaving then i'll leave" she smiled grateful for his presence, he'd never been more pleased with himself.

She walked slowly forward and when she came to the big wooden door she knocked tentatively, the door opened Issei could neither see who was on the other side or what they were saying to each other. She turned around at him and smiled she waved her goodbye and he waved his then she went inside. The door opened slightly further and Issei gasped he knew that face, he'd seen it every night in his sleep in a never-ending nightmare of blood and death. Yes, she was on the one that killed him.

Issei's fists clenched and the door closed, he knew she had seen him and both him and her know that he can't defeat her on his own he'd have to ask for help but Issei had a feeling Rias would be more then happy to fight.

 **(A/N)**

 **not gonna apologize for the long wait I just write these when I feel like it, for fun I don't want this to turn into something I have to get done I want it to be something i'm gonna take my time at and want to get done.**

 **Thanks for the support and tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
